It Never Happened
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: ONE-SHOT for Kiwistar- When it's so unbelievable in the first place, just say it didn't happen.


**One-shot for Kiwistar, who deserves a little treat, courtesy of yours truly.**

**I really hope that you like this. xxx**

**Don't know about the pairing, but just wanted to try it.**

Why did you always get distracted when you had something important to do?

Right now, that was the problem that Maryse had. A certain Prince of Punk was going on about something, which she had no interest in. All that she could hear was an awful drone as Shannon Moore went on and on about what happened in North Carolina over the summer.

"Oh yeah, so Jeff was like, you'll never make that jump..." he chatted away to nobody in particular.

The platinum blonde sighed as she attempted to send some e-mails on her laptop. It seemed that Matt Hardy had deserted them both, so that now Maryse had to deal with Shannon and his strange stories about bikes and tattoos and Hardys. The French Canadian beauty had no desire to get drawn into a conversation with him. If anything, she found him like a hyperactive puppy that would chew your shoes and wet your carpet if you didn't show enough attention.

Maryse mumbled something in French, which caused the annoyance to turn around and pay attention. He smiled mischievously. Maryse gave him a shrug and a confused look.

"What did you say?" he asked, his eyes sparkling excitedly.

"None of your business." She replied in her thick accent.

"That's not very polite." Shannon pouted slightly.

"Oh." Maryse replied, giving him her hand signal for good measure.

"No offence, but you can be really stuck up." The Prince of Punk shrugged.

"Ha! And you can be very annoying." The blonde beauty replied.

The two stared each other down for a moment, before carrying on with what they were doing. It was another five minutes before Shannon felt the need to vent his frustrations. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the French Canadian. She looked up at him with an unimpressed expression, her brown eyes slightly narrowing and her mouth curving into a small frown.

"You have no right to act like this." Shannon made his point.

"Look, as soon as Matt gets here I will be on my way." She spoke slowly.

"You can be really rude." He continued.

"Thank you." Maryse broke into a smirk.

"You're not even that good a wrestler." The Carolina native uttered those fatal words.

"What?" The blonde asked, standing up and squaring up to Shannon.

"I said, you are not a good wrestler." He said it slowly and deliberately.

"How dare you." She hissed.

"Gonna prove me wrong?" Shannon asked mockingly.

The blonde beauty gave him no time to think. She speared him to the ground and put him in a submission hold. He wriggled about, trying to escape the grasp of the Diva's Champion. She cackled, as she held steady, not letting him move a muscle. He was grateful that nobody was here to see him, pinned down by a woman.

"Who can't wrestle now?" her accent accentuated the words.

"Did I say that?" he asked.

"Do you think that you are funny?" the blonde asked, slightly tightening her grip.

"Very funny." Shannon panted, trying to prise Maryse's hands apart.

The blonde let go, pushing the Prince of Punk down to the floor, not expecting him to pull her back down towards him. She gasped as she landed beside him on the carpet. He grinned as he began to tickle her, trying to make her laugh and loosen her up. She fought him off, pushing him over and pinning him to the floor, so that she was directly on top of him.

Shannon was momentarily shocked at the position that they now found themselves in. Maryse leaned over and raised her eyebrow. She flicked her long blonde hair as she gave a knowing look.

"I win." She whispered, smirking as she said it.

"Ok, you win." Shannon nodded.

They looked at each other for a moment, as if trying to read each other's minds. The blonde beauty was almost nose-to-nose with the Prince of Punk, staring into the eyes of the annoying one. He looked at her with a similar sense of wonder and curiosity. Without a word, both blondes leant forward as their lips connected in the middle.

Maryse was surprised by how soft his lips were, while Shannon noted how soft her hair was in between his fingers. They both continued the kiss, hungrier and more passionate. Suddenly they both pulled away.

A look of complete shock and disgust on was etched on both of their faces. The Carolina native wiped his hand over his mouth, trying to destroy any trace of Maryse. She was shaking her head, mumbling in French, as if expecting to awaken from a strange dream.

Shannon and Maryse both turned to face each other, the same look of embarrassment.

"That just…" Shannon began.

"No way." The French Canadian waved her hand in a cutthroat motion.

Who in their right mind would ever believe that those two had been making out? It was ridiculous. The Sexiest of Sexy and the Prince of Punk?

Both looked at each other, both mind's coming to the same conclusion.

"It never happened." They both said simultaneously.

."What never happened?" asked Matt as he walked back in.

"It never happened." Shannon and Maryse repeated.

**If you want to review, please do so. xxx**


End file.
